


no one will surprise me unless you do

by totem



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totem/pseuds/totem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's four cushions worth of space separating them and Matt doesn't know what he's doing wrong, but he's never been the type to play it safe. Out of all the things he's forgotten about himself, that's the clearest one he half-remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one will surprise me unless you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/gifts).



Matt's eyes flick over from the show he's watching, tracking Ben as he reenters the living room. Ben sits on the opposite side of the couch, something he's done each time he's gotten up to check on dinner. There's four cushions worth of space separating them and Matt doesn't know what he's doing wrong, but he's never been the type to play it safe. Out of all the things he's forgotten about himself, that's the clearest one he half-remembers.

He crawls across the distance and plants himself snugly against Ben's side, snaking his arm between Ben and the back of the couch to hug him around the waist. Ben stills but Matt ignores that, tightens his hold and keeps his eyes trained on the television like there's nothing wrong until Ben finally relaxes, stretches his own arm across the back of the couch, giving Matt room to cuddle into him. 

"Is it because I'm not technically _him_?" Matt asks. Ben shoots him a confused look, so Matt elaborates with, "Are you trying not to touch me because it feels like cheating or something?"

Ben looks uncomfortable, clears his throat a few times while he gnaws on his bottom lip, obviously weighing his response carefully. Matt feels bad for him. "I mean, I'm still him, even without his memories, right? I promise that I wouldn't feel jealous of you being with _me_ ," Matt laughs, because even though he's thought about spelling this out for Ben, it sounds hilarious now that he's actually saying it out loud. "You're being weird over nothing."

"I feel guilty, but not because of that," Ben tells him. "You've got no idea who I am, and you're just taking my word for everything. Shit, you're completely dependent on me. You seriously haven't got a single doubt?" He presses. "What if I'm an asshole? Just because you used to like having my ugly mug around doesn't mean you still gotta."

"I can tell why I love you," Matt decides. Ben barks out a laugh, and then he chokes on air or something, coughs up a storm while he hides his face in the sleeve of his sweater. Matt watches him, unimpressed. 

After a minute he takes pity on Ben and stretches to grab his bottle of water off the side table on the other side of the couch, dropping it in Ben's lap. Ben drains the entire thing with a few pulls.

"Actually, you know what? I take it back," Matt decides. "You're a total spazz. The only reason I put up with you had to be because you're kinda cute. I guess."

"You guess?" Ben complains. The words hang between them for a few seconds before Ben flushes.

Matt smirks. "Yeah, _I guess_." He shifts his way back into Ben's side and slots their lips together, pressing a hand to Ben's chest to steady himself as he licks into Ben's mouth. 

Ben doesn't kiss him back right away, but he comes around quickly enough for Matt not to feel awkward about kissing him in the first place. Ben covers Matt's hand on his chest, slipping their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt being: _amnesia!fic because one-sided angsty cuddles are the best cuddles_ & _Ben was the first person Matt saw when he first woke up from his accident. Ben doted over Matt the entire time Matt was in the hospital, and Matt (mistakenly) assumed that he and Ben were together. Ben goes along with this because he's always wanted to be with Matt, but in the back of his mind Ben's just angsting away, because he knows their fake relationship has an expiration date._


End file.
